


Things Aren't The Way They Were Before, You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Cooper had had a long day. First, her handler turned against the CIA (second time her handler turned. She had a bad record with traitor handlers, apparently.). Then, her older brother, had called to tell her that their parents had been killed in a car crash, that the three younger kids were coming to stay with her, and that she was now their legal guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Aren't The Way They Were Before, You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Linkin Park's In The End

Willow Cooper had had a long day. First, her handler turned against the CIA (second time her handler turned. She had a bad record with traitor handlers, apparently.). Then, her older brother, had called to tell her that their parents had been killed in a car crash, that the three younger kids were coming to stay with her, and that she was now their legal guardian. She was going over to her semi-boyfriend's, Frank Moses's, house to get help with the three. She knew that Victoria and Sarah would at least help out. Though, she didn't get why her brother wouldn't take their siblings in, considering his job was safer than hers. She pulled into the driveway. Victoria was sitting out on the porch with Ivan. She looked a little surprised to see Willow.

 

"Willow, dear, I thought that you had some mission to be on." She said.

 

"Yeah, I did. Then, the bastard I was going to be sent after committed suicide. So mission cancelled." She sat down on the bench next to the British woman. "I need a beer." She muttered.

 

"Is everything okay?" Victoria frowned. Ivan offered the CIA agent his flask of vodka.

 

"My brother called to tell me that our parents died in a car crash and that our three younger siblings are going to be living with me. I'm now their legal guardian." Willow took a swig of the vodka. "Stupid bastard dumped them on the _out of country_ and the one with the most chance of death job. Real smart of that lawyer." Victoria patted her on the shoulder.

 

"They can't be that bad. How old are they?" Ivan grinned. Victoria joined in.

 

"The oldest is a highschool freshman here." Willow muttered. "And his twin sister is probably the most well-behaved. You don't fuck with that bitch. She is a quiet badass. Especially when you piss her off."

 

"The youngest?" Victoria asked.

 

"Here, would've started second grade." Willow muttered.

 

"How old is your brother, the lawyer?" Ivan asked.

 

"Thirty-five. He's the highest in the pecking order." Willow muttered. "He's also married. Stay at home wife."

 

"Why did he not take them?" Victoria frowned.

 

"He never liked to deal with them." Willow sighed. "Always left it to me and my friends. Parents were busy all the time. Dad was the CEO of a huge company and flying everywhere all the time. Mom... Well...Let's just say, my job runs in the family."

 

"Your mother was a wetwork agent?" Victoria frowned.

 

"Yeah. She said that she worked with you." Willow nodded.

 

"What was her name?" Victoria asked.

 

"Maria, Maria Wade." She replied.

 

"Maria! I do remember her. Such a charming woman. I believe she mentioned a beautiful young toddler daughter of hers." Victoria smiled. "I believe that was you."

 

"Yeah. My sister wasn't born yet." Willow smiled softly. "Need to talk to Frank about them since I need people to watch them while I'm off on missions. Maybe you guys can help. Quinn has said she wanted to learn Russian."

 

"Francis is inside. And I would love to help. I'm sure they would be delightful, at least your sister would be." Victoria smiled.

 

"Thanks. She is my favorite. Not without reason. You would have a sniper student. Loves anything having to do with accuracy." Willow smiled and stood up.

 

"Your sister sounds chaming." Ivan grinned. "I would love to help her learn Russian." Willow grinned and walked inside where she was 'surprised' by Frank wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.

 

"I thought you were in Chechnya." He muttered.

 

"I was. Came back after the bastard commited suicide." Willow muttered. She turned around in her boyfriend's arms. "Also have something to talk to you about. It can't wait."

 

"What's wrong?" Frank was immediately serious.

 

"My parents were killed in a car wreck and my older brother told me that I was now the legal guardian of our three younger siblings." She replied. "And I need someone to watch them when I'm off on a mission."

 

"How much of a little devil are they?" Frank asked.

 

"Do you mean the the female twin freshman, her freshman twin brother, or the second grader?" Willow asked. "The older boy is like anyother boy his age, the younger boy is as much of an adorable little monster as the rest of the boys his age are, the girl is a queen-bitch-spawn-of-satan on her period and a demon-child when you piss her off, otherwise she's a quiet, out of the way, shy, genious, artistic sociopath with a violent streak that she keeps under control unless you invade her personal space." Willow shrugged. "She's my favorite and I think Victoria's and Ivan's now too, considering the fact that I imparted the knowledge she is interested in learning Russian and her love of snipership."

 

"What else about her?" Frank chuckled.

 

"She loves technology and shit will go down if you touch her babies, i mean, iPod and laptop. She is interested in the secret agent scene." Willow blinked. "She will, however, dislike your romance novels and will warn you that if any of the Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey series make its way into her presence, there will be hell to pay."

 

"Okay. I can deal with that." Frank laughed. "When are the devils arriving?"

 

"Tommorrow. I'm picking them up from the airport in the morning at four." Willow laughed.

 

"Well then, will you be taking them to your house first or here?" Frank asked.

 

"Here." Willow replied. "I just know Sarah will be dieing to see the mini-Willow. And so that they can meet you guys first thing and I can clear up about the fact I should not even be around you guys because of the fact you are still wanted." Willow said.

 

"Good idea." Frank grinned. "We better let the others know and get ready."


End file.
